


First of meetings

by Aine (Hinaegi)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Drabble Collection, Dreams, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/pseuds/Aine
Summary: The firsts of many meetings in the life of Kisaragi Aine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles reflecting first meetings in Kisaragi Aine's life. Unbeta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I like your dream, Uncle! I don’t really get it but Uncle is really smart and knows all this hard stuff. I’m sure your dream will come true!”

The young boy shyly peeked out from behind his mother’s legs. The stranger who came to visit them today looked like a lot like his father. Aine gave out a small squeak when the mysterious man gazed down at him. Unable to read the other’s expression behind his glasses, the five-year-old felt intimidated and tugged at his mother’s dress.

His mother gently coaxed him to meet the man who was his uncle.

“Now, now Aine, don’t be scared. Come greet your uncle. He’ll be watching over you when your father and I go to the recital tonight.”

“He quite certainly takes after his mother, doesn’t he?”

The young boy was surprised to hear the man-- his uncle-- give out a lighthearted chuckle. His initial shyness and fear began to melt away. The older man didn’t seem to be a scary person.

Timidly, he let go of his mother to step forward and lowered his head to greet his uncle properly.

“H-hello Uncle. My… my name is Aine.” The boy stumbled on his words, hastily trying to remember the manners his parents taught him. “It’s... very nice to meet you. I’ll be in your care.”

He was rewarded with a gentle pat on his head.

~~

An hour later, his parents had left the house to attend the recital. A close friend of his mother was performing tonight. As much as he wanted to go with his parents, he had school tomorrow and they would not be back until late.

While he should have been asleep already, Aine cautiously peeked out from the hallway. He was curious to know more about the man who was his uncle. The older man was sitting on the couch, focused on reading through a very heavy book. On the coffee table in front of the man, laid several more books as heavy as the first, even heavier. There were also many papers laying around and occasionally, the older man was writing down something.

The young boy gaped in astonishment. His uncle must be a really smart and amazing person! But… why did Aine never see him at family gatherings? His grandparents never talked about him either.

“Aine. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The blue-haired boy squeaked in surprise, when his uncle suddenly loomed over him. He had been so lost in his thoughts, that he never noticed that he had been caught so easily.

“I- I’m not sleepy yet. I wanted to talk to you more, Uncle.” Aine stammered softly, hoping that he didn’t make his uncle angry. Expecting to be scolded, he was surprised when he felt a pat on his head again.

“Talk to me, huh? Well, I suppose having a short conversation wouldn’t hurt. But you must go to bed afterwards, okay Aine?” He was relieved to see the other man smile down at him. His uncle returned back to the couch and the young boy gingerly followed him and plopped down beside him.

Now that he was close up to the books his uncle was reading, Aine attempted to read the covers. He had barely just learned to read, so the words looked mostly foreign to him.

“R-ro?”

“Robotics.” His uncle said clearly and pronounced it for him. “Ro-bo-tics.”

“Ro-bo-tics. What’s that, Uncle?”

“It’s something hard you probably won’t understand Aine. But I’m studying how to build something.”

“Build? Are you building a house?” His uncle laughed out loud and Aine looked at him in confusion.

“Not a house, but a person.”

“People can be built?! That’s amazing, Uncle!”

“No, I didn’t mean an actual person, Aine. I’m learning how to build a machine who acts like a person. You know, a robot. My dream is building a robot.”

“Ohhhh… but that’s still amazing, Uncle. You’re really really smart!!” The boy looked up at the man with newfound awe and admiration.

“I’m not sure if I actually am… Your grandparents don’t like what I’m doing.”

“Eh? Why doesn’t Grandpa and Grandma like it?” Aine frowned, unable to understand why his grandparents disliked his uncle’s dream.

“It’s not what they want me to do. They want me to be a composer like your father.”

“I don’t get it…”

“That’s fine, you’re too young to understand, Aine.”

“Why won’t they let you do what you like? I like singing a lot and Mama and Papa say they love my singing.” His uncle gave a startled look at him and Aine wondered if he said something terrible.

“That’s not the same thing… But I wish your grandparents would like my dream.” His uncle patted him again, but Aine noticed there was a sad look on his face. Attempting to cheer up the other, the young boy hugged his arm.

“I-I like your dream, Uncle! I don’t really get it but Uncle is really smart and knows all this hard stuff. I’m sure your dream will come true!”

“Aha, you’ll understand it one day. But thank you, Aine.” The boy was relieved when a faint smile returned to the man’s face. 

“That’s enough about me anyhow. What’s your dream, Aine?”

“My dream?” The five-year-old mulled over the question for a little bit, before a bright smile came to his face. “I want to be like Mama and sing a lot!”

“So you want to be a singer when you grow up? The apple sure doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Apple?”

“That’s a saying, Aine. You’re just like your parents, aha. You love music a lot like them.” Aine nodded and held his hands together to contain his excitement.

“Mm! I love Mama and Papa’s songs! They make me really happy… They make everyone happy. I want to be like them and make people happy with my songs.”

“That’s quite the noble dream, Aine. I’m sure if you continue to love music like your parents and work hard, your dream will come true.”

“Really?! I’ll work really really hard!” 

“But first, you have to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow.”

“Aww… but I’m not sleepy.” He pouted a little, reluctant like every typical child. 

“Go to sleep, Aine. I’ll give you a present if you do.” The boy’s eyes immediately lit up at the thought of receiving a present from his uncle and Aine quickly hopped off the couch.

“Okay! But can you tuck me in, Uncle? Mama and Papa always tuck me in.”

“Alright, I’ll tuck you in.” The little boy held the other’s hand and guided him towards his room. The five-year-old crawled into bed and the man pulled the covers over him.

“Do you promise you’ll give me a present?” Aine yawned, as his uncle finished tucking him in. He was starting to fall asleep.

“Of course. Your present will be right beside you when you wake up in the morning. Goodnight, Aine.”

“Good (yawn) night, Uncle…” 

The man affectionately gave his nephew one last pat and left his room. He would stay up all night to make the boy his gift.

~~

The professor sadly gazed over the sleeping form of his nephew inside the pod. He was a failure of an uncle, unable to help Aine in he needed support the most. Why didn’t he notice the boy was in pain? 

The man must have been far too absorbed in his own work. That had to be the reason why Aine didn’t reach out to him for help. He was always a kind boy, never wanting to bother anyone. 

And in his own troubled time of need, he had only try to reach out to the closest person he trusted-- but failed.

That was why his body ended up in the sea. The professor bitterly clenched his fists at his own incompetence. If he only he had looked after his nephew more… 

Aine’s disappearance inflicted a wound onto many hearts.

His brother and his sister-in-law were heartbroken and shocked at the news of their son’s fate. They were unable to bear looking at his comatose body. Each day, they asked about his state, but soon the questions stopped over time, as if they gave up hope. 

The last time he talked to them, they looked like as if time has stopped for them permanently since Aine’s light had faded from the world.

Aine’s friends, who had no idea where he went, desperately searched for him and blamed many things to cope with the tragedy. The professor witness the fallout among the three men, and soon only one was bitterly left alone. The one who Aine had called. Reiji Kotobuki, his best friend.

As easily as the professor could be angry and also cope by blaming the young man, he felt he had no right. He too, was at fault for not noticing his nephew’s pain and struggle. It was an unfortunate incident that Aine had decided to do to himself.

But he couldn't give up on his nephew. Aine was still alive-- he was still breathing. From the medical exams, his brain was also still active.

There was still hope. And the professor would find a way to wake him, using his knowledge and expertise.

_ “I-I like your dream, Uncle! I don’t really get it but Uncle is really smart and knows all this hard stuff. I’m sure your dream will come true!” _

The dream he had told Aine when they had first met… He was going to use that dream to help him.

He was an incompetent uncle, a terrible son, and an unworthy brother… but he would do anything to bring back Aine. 

And give him back his dream.

Placing one hand to the glass pod, the professor muttered something softly to the sleeping boy.

“When you wake up, Aine, I’ll have a present for you. I promise.”

  
_ “So please wake up and smile again.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so emo after writing this but i love aine kisaragi thank you


End file.
